1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to carbonators used in post-mix beverage dispensers and in particular to a system for improving carbonation efficiency, in-line carbonation and cup carbonation.
2. Background
Standard carbonators used in post-mix beverage dispensers are well-known, and include a carbonation tank for holding a quantity of water with a headspace containing CO.sub.2 gas under pressure (of from about 50-100 psi, for example). When the water level drops below a predetermined lower level, as sensed by level sensors (for example, such as when the dispensing valves to which the carbonator is connected have withdrawn a certain quantity of carbonated water, such as 16 ounces) the water pump is turned on and water is fed into the tank under pressure to bring the water level back up to an upper level and in such a way as to provide contact between the water and the CO.sub.2 to enhance carbonation. The carbonated water is drawn from the tank through a dip tube having an inlet adjacent to the bottom of the tank. The carbonator tank also includes a pressure relief valve, such as a 100-pound valve (psi) or a 120-pound valve.
A completely different type of carbonator is used at bottling plants. Such bottling plant carbonators are much larger and more expensive. Such carbonator systems include means for cooling the water to be carbonated and for providing large surface areas of water. In addition, the water is first fed through a deaerator (to remove air from the water) before the water enters the carbonator.